The New Avengers of a Heroless World
by Symbiopath
Summary: In a world where the commercial success of superheroes never went beyond comic books a mysterious organization takes matters into their own hands to create the first race of super humans in their much too ordinary world. This story follows Tobi Hansen, the 18 year old kid from Iowa who was chosen to become Spider-Man.
1. chapter 1

The sun was hitting the young man's eyes as he stared at the large building looming before him. He had no clue there were buildings like this anywhere in Iowa, especially not in the middle of nowhere like this late compound was. When the question, "Have you ever wanted to be a superhero?", popped up on his phone he had to jump at the chance, he never thought he would get such a chance. He drove his motorcycle out to the location given to him after he selected the Yes option.

"Am I supposed to just walk in?" He thought aloud as he did when he was alone.

"Mr. Hansen, we've been expecting you," a robotic voice rang out in the silence, "please enter and we will begin."

The door to the building slid open smoothly and without sound. He looked around for a moment before stepping inside.

Once he entered he was greeted by darkness with a single light illuminating a podium with a black box sitting in the middle what seemed like a large room. He walked towards it, there was a handwritten note on the box simply labeled, "Tobi".

"I guess this is mine." Tobi stated aloud in the darkness.

He opened the case and saw two black metal bracelet-like objects sitting in the middle of the box, he grabbed them and put them on his wrists, there was a small stem that reached to the center of his palms, on each stem there was a small button. In the box there were several small cartridges that fit into the bracelets, the cartridges were all on a blue belt, so he put that around his waist and put a cartridge in each spot on both bracelets.

"What now?" He said loudly into the darkness.

Shortly after several lights illuminated the darkness. The room was a very large empty room with several pillars, there was a large arched doorway about 50 feet in the air on the wall directly in front of him. The robotic voice rang out once again.

"Prove that you are hero material. Enter the corridor. If you cannot accomplish this goal leave the objects in the box and exit the premises."

"Wait but how am I supposed to get up there?!" He yelled.

But no answer came. He stared at the doorway wondering how he could possibly get up there. He looked back to the bracelets on each wrist. He just had a feeling that they had something to do with the door. He pointed his hand at the door but couldn't figure out how to press the button. Then he remembered the old Spider-Man comics he loved to read.

"There's no way," he thought as he made a devil horns type hand gesture. He aimed the gauntlet at a wall and hit the button. Suddenly a white substance in the shape of a rope shot out of the bracelet. Suddenly he smiled. He knew exactly what to do.

He aimed at a pillar and shot another web, it stuck to the pillar and he used to web to swing, directly into a wall. After try after try he was swinging around the room like he was born to do it. He suddenly remembered the doorway and swung his way in. Upon entering he started walking down the long hallway and the voice returned once again.

"Congratulation Mister Tobi Hansen. You have passed the test to become a super hero. There is a long path ahead of you. Enter the door in front of you to begin your new life. And once again, congratulations on becoming the newest member of The Avengers. Welcome to the team Spider-Man."


	2. Chapter 2

As Tobi entered the door as the new Spider-Man he had never felt more proud. The door at the end of the corridor led to a large lab with scientists everywhere. Directly ahead there was a tall man dressed in a nice suit, he was talking with several scientists who were watching something on tablets. As Tobi got closer he saw that they were watching footage of him swinging on the pillars. The well dressed man looked in Tobi's direction with a smile, he approached him and held out his hand.

"Congratulations Spider-Man." He said shaking Tobi's hand, "I'm Quinton Stone. I am the owner and CEO of Stone Incorporated. We manufacture weapons and other technological necessities for the military. The government recently approved this company to make a new team of super soldiers to protect this country. That team is the Avengers."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Stone. This is all incredible."

Stone motioned for Tobi to walk with him. They started heading through the lab. As they walked Tobi couldn't help but look around.

"I am not only the owner of the company and the team but I am also the leader. I am this team's Iron Man."

Tobi's focus suddenly snaps back to Stone, "Wait, like you have the suit and everything?"

Stone chuckled at his excitement, "Yes, in fact I built it myself."

"Man this is awesome! Am I gonna get a cool suit too?"

"In time. But first we have some things to do before you can officially be called a super hero. You may be able to swing but I guarantee your arms are sore as hell. You're still just a person. We need to make you into the real Spider-Man."

"How are you gonna give me super powers?"

Stone stopped and motioned towards a door that lead to a room with a chair in the middle with straps on the arms. There were two scientists waiting in the room. Tobi entered and sat down when the scientists strapped his wrists down. The scientists and Stone went into an attached room, Tobi saw them looking through a window directly in front of the chair. There was a crackle as they talked through a PA system. It was Stone.

"Tobi, I hate to ask at a time like this but would you happen to be an arachnophobe?"

Tobi's eyes widened slightly, "Uh, yeah, why?"

"Well, how does Spider-Man get his powers in the comics Tobi?"

"Wait wait wait wait! You're not gonna make a spider bite me are you?!"

"No of course not. It's not up to us if a spider bites you. That's why we have to release a lot of radioactive spiders in there. I'm sorry." Stone said, beneath his genuine empathy Tobi could hear an even more genuine interest.

Suddenly thousands of spiders flooded the room through air vents placed throughout the room. They flooded over Tobi as he screamed and thrashed to no avail. As he moved the spiders started biting all over. Each and every bite burned more than anything he had ever felt. He must have been bitten a hundred times before he passed out from the pain. As his vision turned black he saw the spiders retreating back into the vents and the scientists opening the door. And then, he was unconscious.


End file.
